


The Father, The Son, And the Holy Spirit

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: Gibraltar [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: Three strangers meet, late for the wagon train to Gibraltar, they set off after it, and in the desert, their lives will change forever.





	The Father, The Son, And the Holy Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> The 'action scene' of this chapter is entirely inspired by the movie 'Silverado'.
> 
> In this fic, Ana is thirty-three and Fareeha is five, Jack and Gabriel are around the same age as Ana.

Twenty-seven years ago…  
  
Ana Amari stepped of the train, Fareeha’s hand clutched tightly in her own. Grimacing at her pocket watch, Ana stuffed it back in her pocket; the wagon train was supposed to leave two hours ago but their train was delayed.  
  
“Mom is everything okay?” Fareeha asked her.  
  
“I hope so.” Ana said with a grimace. She was looking to see if anyone could tell her if the wagon train had left when a blond-haired man came to her from across the street.  
  
“Howdy, you miss the train?” the man asked.  
  
“Yes, did you too?”  
  
The man gave a short laugh, “Yeah, got held up with the Marshall’s.” He saw Ana’s hand slowly move down to the knife at her waist. “Nah don’t worry, I’m supposed to be sheriff of Gibraltar, they were giving me my duties. Name’s Jack Morrison.”  
  
Ana stretched out her hand, “Ana Amari.”  
  
“A pleasure, and you are?” he said looking down at Fareeha.  
  
“My name’s Fareeha.” she said shyly.  
  
“A pleasure to meet you as well.” he said, smiling as he shook her hand. “Was there anyone else on the train that was supposed to go to Gibraltar?” he asked Ana.  
  
“There was a priest I think, here he is now.” Ana said, pointing to a man in black cassock walking out of the train station.  
  
“I suppose you two missed the wagon train as well.” the priest said in softly accented English. “My name is Father Gabriel Reyes.” he told them, “Do either of you know a Jack Morrison?”  
  
“That’s me.” Jack said, “Stationmaster tell you I can take you to Gibraltar?”  
  
“Yes he did,” he turned his attention to Ana, “And you are?”  
  
“Ana Amari, this is my daughter Fareeha.” handshakes were exchanged and Jack took the trio to the stables to get horses and the three rode off after the wagon train. They caught up to it quickly, at a complete stop.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Morrison asked as the four rode up.  
  
“Who are you?” a man with a thick accent standing by a cart asked.  
  
“Morrison, Jack Morrison.”  
  
“The sheriff?” the man asked, “Well shit what took you so long?”  
  
“Got held up with the Marshall’s, what’s going on?”  
  
The man shook his head, “Turns out our guides were some of Fist’s men, they pulled guns on us stole our money box, all that we needed to start in Gibraltar.”  
  
Jack nodded briskly, “Where’d they go?”  
  
“Off to that canyon.” the man pointed west.  
  
“Okay.” Jack said, “I’m going after ‘em, your name mister?”  
  
“Wilhelm, Reinhardt Wilhelm.” the man answered.  
  
“Reinhardt, get your people moving.”  
  
“But you are not going alone?” the big man said, stunned.  
  
“I’ll go too.” Ana spoke up before turning behind her. “Fareeha?”  
  
“Yes mama?”  
  
“I need you to stay with this nice man here okay?” she said pointing to the lumbering German. “I promise you I will be back before you know it.”  
  
“Be safe mommy.”  
  
“Always habibti.” Ana said, kissing Fareeha on the forehead before Reinhardt gently lifted her off the saddle. She grabbed the big man’s shoulder. “That’s my daughter, swear to me you will keep her safe.”  
  
The big man nodded, “I will protect her with my life.”  
  
Ana was always good at reading people, and she knew she could trust this man. “Okay.” she said. Her and Jack turned their horses and rode off towards the canyon.  
  
“I love you mommy!” Fareeha shouted.  
  
“I love you too!” Ana called back.  
  
Ana and Jack rode along in silence when they heard the bets of another horse coming up behind them.  
  
“Hola.” Reyes said with a smile.  
  
“Father what the hell?” Morrison asked.  
  
“Figured you could use some help.”  
  
“I don’t think they’re gonna be listening to sermons.” Morrison responded.  
  
Reyes threw his head back and laughed, “I wasn’t always a priest Jack.” Jack and Ana looked at him expectantly.  
  
“What were you?” Jack asked.  
  
Gabriel chuckled, “That is a good story, for another day.”  
  
Jack just grunted, “So, anyone have a plan?”  
  
“I might.” said Ana.  
  
~  
  
“You did good Calo.” a gruff looking bandit called out as he looked over the money box Calo and his partner Nord had stolen.  
  
“Hell it was easy, just flashed some guns and-”  
  
“Rider coming in!” the lookout called from above. Everyone instantly froze, guns drawn as two horses rode into the canyon, the first rider instantly ran for cover behind a row of crates, guns trailing him, the second, draped over his horse, wore a priests cassock.  
  
“Who the fu-” their leader asked.  
  
“Get down that posse will be here soon.” Jack said quickly, “Are you Eastwood?” he asked the leader, “I’m Riggs, my partner and I-” he gestured to the man draped over the horse, “Hit the bank in town and set off with a posse on our tails, he got hit a while back I don’t think he made it. I used to ride with your friend John McClane, he told me about this canyon so I headed for it, hope that’s all right.”  
  
“You bring a posse to my hideout and ask if I mind!?” the leader roared. “I don’t know any McClane asshole, and my name ain’t Eastwood, get ready to die.” Everyone was so preoccupied with ‘Riggs’ they didn’t notice the ‘dead’ priest tie the settlers’ money box to his saddlehorn.  
  
A shot rang out from above and immediately all the men dropped to cover and began to fire. From high above, Ana would fire a few rounds from her rifle, run to a new position and repeat.  
  
“Stop firing you can’t even see the bastards!” their leader yelled.  
  
“We can rush ‘em they won’t stand a chance, I’m going for the horses cover me!” Morrison yelled running to the makeshift corral.  
  
“Brave of him.” Nord said.  
  
“I think there’s only a few men up there and that asshole’s with ‘em.” Fist growled.  
  
Jack ran to the corral, bullets whizzing by him, ‘Ana must be a good shot.’ he thought, if he didn’t know better he’d swear she was trying to hit him. The second he opened the corral Ana shot above the horses, spooking them into running. Fist caught on immediately.  
  
“Stop him!” Fist yelled. As soon as the horses began running, Reyes sat up and dug his heels into his horse’s side, money box dragging behind him. Jack and Reyes rode on, meeting up with Ana minutes later, the horses too scattered for Fist’s men to take chase. They arrived back at the caravan to a celebration, Fareeha ran into her mother’s arms excitedly.  
  
“Mommy! Reinhardt showed me how to make my own canteen, and how to drink from a cactus and he told stories about his home!”  
  
Ana chuckled warmly, “It sounds like you had quite the day, tell me all rest of it!  
  
“Okay!” Fareeha said, all too happy to comply. Jack and Gabriel stood nearby, smiling as Fareeha told her mother all the burly German had told her. Once Fareeha was asleep, Ana joined the others by a fire.  
  
“So Father, what about that past of yours?” Jack asked.  
  
“I fought in the war for Mexico’s Independence, I fought alongside General Antonio López de Santa Anna till the end.” Gabriel said with a half-smile that Jack hadn’t quite noticed till just then.  
  
“Now you’re a priest?” Jack asked, “Why the change?”.  
  
“War changes people Jack.” Ana said.  
  
Gabriel grimaced, “Si, it does. I had had enough of war, fighting, killing,” he shook his head, “war is a terrible thing. I had seen too much hurting, too much death. When the war was over I needed something more from my life. And I remember it very clearly, when I decided to become a priest, it was a day or two after the war ended. There was a rainstorm outside and I just walked out into it. Standing there, the coolness of the water hitting my face while everyone else ran inside, covering their heads I realized something.” he paused for a moment, “Life is like the rain. Sometimes you see the storm coming, so you prepare for it as best you can, other times, the rains come out of nowhere and you are forced to react quickly. Just like life, sometimes you see what is wrong, the danger; or any threat really, and you prepare, other times, you are caught off guard. But the rain doesn’t just bring storms, we depend on rain for life, it gives us crops and water, it heals, it is life in its purest form, a blessing from God. So I became a priest to bring that healing to others.””  
  
“So what do you recommend for dealing with life then?” Jack asked.  
  
Gabriel waited for a beat, then continued solemnly, and Jack and Ana saw Gabriel’s entire life reflected in his soft brown eyes, “You cannot control the rain, you just make the most of what the rain brings you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Yes, I used Clint Eastwood and John McClane, those are the best names I could think of, Riggs and Murtaugh are from Lethal Weapon, Calo and Nord's names are from Calo Nord, a bounty hunter in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 'cause I'm a nerd.


End file.
